The new Clans
by 1DHP-29
Summary: 5 siblings have powers but in the times of great need will find them before it's too late.


Note: If you have never read warrior cats before then you just need to know that there are four clans: ThunderClan, WindClan, ShadowClan and Riverclan. Kittens are named something to-do with their personalities or their appearance.

For instance: Littlekit Whitekit Stormkit etc.

Apprentices have the same names but it ends with paw not kit.

Warriors have the .same names but they end with things like heart, leg, tail, song, dapple or, leaf.

Leaders have the word star at the end of their names to be close to StarClan. (dead ancestors)

And StarClan send omens and prophecys.

Allegiances.

Leader: Firestar- Flame coloured ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Heatherflame- Dusky brown she-cat with stunning blue eyes.

Medicine Cat: Jayfeather- Short haired gray tabby tom with sightless blue eyes.

MoonPaw- Fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS:

Toadfoot: Black and white spotted tom with green eyes.

Graystripe: Long haired gray tom with blue

Brambleclaw: Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Dustpelt: Sandy brown tom with green eyes.

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat with shining green eyes.

Brackenfur: golden brown tabby tom with sparkling blue

Sorreltail: Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber

Cloudtail: long haired white tom with blue eyes.

Brightheart: White she-cat with ginger patches and ravaged eye and ear on one side with green eyes.

Millie/Silverpetal: Striped gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Thornclaw: Golden brown tabby tom and green eyes.

Squirrelflight: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Leafpool: Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Former medicine cat).

Spiderleg: Long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Whitewing: White she-cat with green

Berrynose: Cream coloured tom with blue eyes.

Hazeltail: Small grey and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Mousewhisker: Gray and white tom with Stunning green eyes.

Cinderheart: Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

APPRENTICE: Ivypaw.

Lionblaze: Golden tabby tom with amber

APPRENTICE: Dovepaw.

Foxleap: Reddish tabby tom with darker brown flecks and blue eyes.

Icecloud: White she-cat with amber eyes.

Rosepetal: Dark cream she-cat with blue eyes.

Briarlight: Dusky brown she-cat with green eyes. Is recovering from spinal injuries.

Blossomfall: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Bumblestripe: Very pale gray tom with black stripes and amber

APPRENTICES:

Dovepaw: Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. Dovewing

Ivypaw: Silver and white she cat with dark blue eyes. Ivymist

Lilypaw: Cream coloured she-cat with blue eyes. Brambleclaw

Frostpaw: White long-furred she-cat with icy blue eyes. Froststorm

QUEENS:

Ferncloud: pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes. Expecting DustPelt's kits.

Daisy: Long furred cream coloured she-cat and shining blue eyes.

Poppyfrost: Tortoiseshell she-cat. CherryKit (she-cat) FlameKit (Tom) and MoleKit (Tom).

Skywing: Cream tabby with darker brown flecks and Stunning amber eyes. Expecting ToadFoot's kits.

SnowTail: Fluffy white she cat with shining blue eyes.

Tinykit (she-cat) Rainkit (She-cat) Fawnkit (She-cat), Lightkit (she-cat) and Birchkit (Tom).

ELDERS:

Tawnyfoot: Tortoishell she-cat with one blind eye.

Tigerstorm: Brown tabby with unusually long claws and fangs.

Chapter 1

Rainkit scrambled inside the nursery. It was pouring down with water and rocks were slipping from their shelters on the side of their gorge. Cats were screeching and our mother was checking all the kits were there. "CherryKit" "I'm here", "Rainkit" "here mummy" and soon we were all here except for TinyKit.

TinyKit was trapped in tree hollow and trees were falling down around her and suddenly a tree toppled towards her. She clambered and scrabbled at the loose dirt hill but the rubble was falling under her claws and suddenly a burning pain was shooting up her leg. She wailed and wailed when BlossomFall came from under a bush she had been sheltering in and grabbed her scruff. She tugged but couldn't pull TinyKit out so she flew to the clearing on the north side of the gorge and found BumbleStripe who was cowering in a small cave .They raced back to TinyKit and soon they were pulling at her again and she slipped out with a thud. BumbleStripe grabbed her then put her on BlossomFall's back and raced off to camp.

Mother leapt up when she saw TinyKit. "JayFeather, MoonPaw" she screeched as TinyKit slumped forward and screeched with pain as her leg moved. The two medicine cats rushed to her side and carried TinyKit to the medicine den. I ran to TinyKit's side and mewed in horror as I saw how far back her leg was bent when mother came and ushered me to the elders den. It was the only den that hadn't been destroyed by falling rocks. "Don't worry RainKit she'll heal" mewed FlameKit from beside me.

I thought sadly about CinderPelt, a story that the elders told her about how she broke her leg and had to become a medicine cat against her will. What if that happens to TinyKit I thought with a shudder. NO I thought angrily, we will always be warriors and we will get our warrior ceremony together.

It was devastating at what our clan's home had become after the storm. The trees had fallen over on the dens, boulders had come flying down into our home and everything was crushed.

"Go to WindClan and ask for help Heatherflame, bring Hazeltail and Mousewhisker" Mewed Firestar.

" Firestar the medicine den is crushed, I could only get out the most important things for sickness but i could not get the healing herbs before it collapsed and Tinykit might not make it if i cannot find more" Jayfeather mewed briskly.

Chapter 2

I gasped in horror, Tinykit had to make it! I raced outside our camp, oblivious to my mother's cries for me to come back. Suddenly I smelt a mouth-watering scent and followed the pleasant aroma to a strange clearing that she had never seen before and definitely did not belong to ThunderClan.

I trembled, was I lost? "Do not worry little one, you are in StarClan's hunting grounds" a cat from behind me mewed softly. I whipped around at the sound of the new-comer's voice and bristled fearfully.

"I'm dead" I shrieked incredulously. The older cat hurried to reassure me "No of course not but we want your sister to live and so we give this supply of medicine to you and your clan, use it wisely for it is not often that we give help to the clans unless in dire situations" the older she-cat gestured with her tail towards the precious supplies and looking at her one last time scampered up to the assortment of herbs and the dream faded.

She raced back to camp, her jaws full of clumps and bundles of herbs and as she burst into camp every cat looked at her in amazement and even Jayfeather looked impressed.

My mother rushed over to me sobbing in amazement. "You're finally back" she mewed. I looked at her in confusion "I was only gone for a minute or so". Now it was her turn to look confused "No it's been 2 moons since you left" she mewed. TWO MOONS! But would the herbs even work after two moons?

"I need to see Tinykit" I mewed. SnowTail looked at me slowly and sadly and spoke softly "I'm so sorry Rainkit but Tinykit passed away 3 days ago. I stared in horror at my mum. I ran to the medicine den and pressed up against my sister. _All is not lost use the herbs. _A voice echoed in my head.

I pressed the herbs into my dead sister's tiny pink mouth and she started to glow. By then then more cats had gathered to watch as a rainbow of sparks lit up the den and she twitched! Tinykit opened her eyes and blinked in amazement.

Me and my siblings rushed to her mewing in delight. Suddenly a loud yowl was heard from the elders den "Jayfeather and Tawnyfoot have Greencough" another said "Molekit has a fever and streaming eyes, I think it's whitecough". Everyone panicked.

Anxious mews came from everywhere in the ThunderClan gorge as Moonpaw came out of the medicine den looking grave days later "Jayfeather is dead" she mewed in despair.

Every-cat looked shocked and panicked mews rose from everywhere. Moonpaw drew away Poppyfrost from the crowd and bowed her head, obviously telling her some news. Poppyfrost let out a long wail of despair and dug her claws in the ground.

Firestar leapt onto the high-rock and though he was shocked by his nephews' death he continued with a sorrowful expression. "We are sad to say that Jayfeather and Molekit are dead. But we must name the medicine apprentice as a full medicine-cat, Moonpaw do you promise to stay away from Clan rivalry's and set your paws on the way to your destiny to learn the ways of the medicine-cat and earn your approval from StarClan"?

"I do she whispered shakily.

"Then I hereby name you Moonflower" Even though this was a sad time cheers erupted from the crowd screaming " Moonflower, Moonflower, Moonflower," The chant was the way of recognising her as the full medicine-cat.

Tawnyfoot walked out of the den and blinked in happiness at how his Greencough had gone.

"I could bring them to life again". The mew came from a lone kit sitting calmly in the crowd. The faces of the ThunderClan cats looked at her thoughtfully. "No only Molekit, every medicine-cat is glad to join his mentor in the sky's above us and he was nearly an elder. Please bring Molekit back to us" He mewed softly. Rainkit made as to grab the healing plants but it pricked her paw and she suddenly felt so cold and tired that she fell into an enchanted StarClan dream. "You have been pricked with a healing plant and so you have had the powers of this magnificent herb transferred to your body, you are destined to become a medicine-cat".

Rainkit felt strangely calm as the StarClan cat said it. She knew that she had always loved healing other cats. Her first memory of the medicine-den and healing another cat was when she was healing a rat-bite with some Burdock-Root.

She woke up slowly feeling so fuzzy. Cats were clustered around her looking very worried. "Throw away the herbs" she whispered. Cats looked at her like she had just ordered them to turn into rabbits and hunt themselves. When they didn't move she growled it again.

Eventually they started to throw them out slowly bit by bit as though it was their most prized treasures. I walked up to Molekit and placed my nose on his cold fur. I tried to concentrate and focused on healing Molekit more than anything else. He started to glow like my sister had and twitched. The waiting crowd gasped in amazement as she rose once more to face the crowd.

They surrounded me cheering my name as Molekit woke up and nuzzled his mother purring happily.

When the noise and crowd died down I walked towards Moonflower who seemed to know what I wished to ask. "Yes I am ready for an apprentice" she mewed.

Firestar then had our apprentice ceremonies that day.

"Do you Rainkit, Birchkit, Fawnkit, Lightkit and Tinykit promise to follow the warrior code and protect your Clan at all costs"? He questioned. "I do" They all yowled. "Rainkit you will be known as Rainpaw and your mentor shall be Moonflower. Tinykit you shall be known as Tinypaw and your mentor shall be Foxleap. Birchkit you shall be known as Birchpaw and your mentor shall be Blossomfall. Fawnkit you shall be known as Fawnpaw and your mentor shall be Thornclaw. Lightkit you shall be known as Lightpaw" He spoke with pride.

The Clan cats cheered their names. "Rainpaw, Tinypaw, Birchpaw, Fawnpaw, Rainpaw, Tinypaw, Birchpaw, Fawnpaw" Everyone celebrated that night. The rest of the day went by quickly, ending with their mentors all agreeing to see the territory.

The following day the plan was set and the new apprentices and mentors set out to the Owl tree first. "Now this is the Owl tree, most of the apprentices learn to climb here" Mewed Thornclaw. He gestured for them to try. Moonflower looked stern and spoke softly "They don't even know the basics of how to do th-"Thornclaw cut her off by flicking his tail over her mouth.

She looked at him strangely but let the matter pass. Fawnpaw was the first up the tree and yowled in pride. She looked to her mentor in confusion. He was scraping bark with his claws angrily and shredding the moss. The other mentors seemed to notice the change in him too. Foxleap walked slowly up to Thornclaw, "Is everything all right"? He questioned carefully. Thornclaw looked at him in disgust, "Yes but you won't be after I'm done with you" he yowled. He started to shake. "Foxleap looked disturbed," What do you mean"? He asked.

As if in answer Thornclaw swiped his claws at Foxleap's face, Rainpaw flew down to help the injured warrior.

Birchpaw stepped bravely up to Thornclaw, a strange black mist swirled around him. "Take me" He said simply. Thornclaw smirked and stalked slowly to Birchpaw. Thornclaw launched himself, claws out right onto Birchpaw back and bit his neck. "No" Screamed Tinypaw as he crumpled to the ground. Thornclaw turned around with the smirk still on his face and laughed. Suddenly he was the one on the ground and Birchpaw stood triumphant on-top of Thornclaw. Every-one stared goggle-eyed at him. The black mist slowly died away from his faded brown pelt. He looked at Thornclaw in disgust and stepped slowly off the unconscious tom.

Suddenly Heatherflame flew through the bushes by her fallen mate and snarled. "You killed him" She screamed, "No he's just uncon-"Heatherflame interrupted Fawnpaw as she tried to explain by snarling "It was you wasn't it" Fawnpaw was taken a-back and stuttered "N-n-no". "See she is hesitating". Heatherflame's paw swung through the air and cuffed her hard on the head. Before she could go any further Firestar stepped out of the bush and growled "What is going on here".

Heatherflame screamed "She attacked Thornclaw with no reason". The mentors started to protest but Heatherflame being the deputy ruled out against every other cat and so it was natural that Firestar believed her. "This is a serious matter" he said slowly "this will be discussed in the clan meeting". They followed slowly behind him, Fawnpaw feeling terrified of what Firestar had said.

"All cats gather her beneath High-rock for a Clan meeting" Yowled Firestar, the cats started to mill around the High-rock. "This cat named Fawnpaw has attacked Thornclaw and refuses to admit it even though there are witnesses" Cats from all over the gorge gasped, that was against the code.

"I hereby banish you from the Clan" Even more gasps were heard as Firestar mewed this in mono-tone, you didn't get banished for just attacking a clan-mate.

Suddenly Fawnpaw noticed the mist fogging his eyes and the way he slumped as though he wasn't in control of his body, _as if he wasn't in control of his body that's it! If we have a power then who's to say that someone else doesn't! Heatherflame has powers!_

Fawnpaw took one last look at the clan and stalked out her head held high. Yowls were heard and a particular one rang out. It was Birchpaw, "I'm coming too". More cats started to agree and Heatherflame watched in horror as more and more cats filed out of the bramble entrance. But suddenly she started to yowl, a high pitched yowl that made her eyes glow silver and all the cats left in the gorge stopped as though frozen. "Run before she can do it to you" Fawnpaw screeched to the small amount of cats that got out in time.

They fled to the very edge of the forest. "Alright who has come with me" she asked. There were her siblings, Foxleap, Icecloud, Blossomfall, Toadfoot, Rosepetal, Molekit, Flamekit, Cherrykit, Bumblestripe, Sorreltail, Brackenfiur, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Tawnyfoot. Rainpaw ran over to Cherrykit and let out a mew of distress as Cherrykit's breathing slowed. She pressed her face into her cold fur and started the golden glow that spread across her body and Cherrykit twitched once more, she gave her some poppy seeds to calm her down.

They continued on their journey to the edge of the lake and suddenly she saw caves stretching their way up the waterfall. She gestured with her tail to the rest of the group and soon they were all gaping at the beautiful waterfall and their new home. The kits were amazed and Molekit ran straight to the water, he peered deep oblivious to their cries of fear suddenly he slipped on the rock and splashed into the water. Sorreltail ran straight to the water and dived into the current. She didn't resurface for a long time and they thought that they lost them both but she flew out of the water and spitting out Molekit she flopped down on the ground.

Brackenfur ran straight to her and covered her in licks. Sorreltail just lay there gathering her breath. "Is he okay" She croaked and lifted up her head wearily "Yes he's fine, how are you" Mewed Rainpaw. She shakily stood up, "I am fine. My mother was a RiverClan warrior. I never told this to any cat but since we are a new Clan I decided that I would tell you" Every cat stared in amazement at the half-drowned she-cat in front of them. "You could teach us how to swim" gasped Fawnpaw. They talked it over and decided to try in the morning.

They made their way up the cliff face and into the caves, they all slept in the same cave that night.

They awoke and Rosepetal made some patrols. "Okay Lionblaze hunting patrol. Take Brambleclaw, Bumblestripe and Birchpaw." "Blossomfall take Fawnpaw, Squirrelflight and Toadfoot". She seemed totally at ease giving out orders, the deputy would make. Fawnpaw gazed thoughtfully at Rosepetal and an idea popped into her head, she ran into the medicine cave and touched her nose to the water. She was instantly asleep and as she opened her eyes she saw Bluestar sitting patiently by the starry lake of StarClan and mewed in surprise, she had done it, she had got to StarClan's meeting grounds.

She dipped her head in formality to the former leader of ThunderClan and before she could tell her how much of an honour it was to meet her Bluestar whipped her tail in her face and mewed softly "I know what you are going to say and I am honoured but we have limited time and I must tell you of the prophecy. You and you're siblings are destined to split into four clans at the new forest not too far from the forest here" she paused. "The thought of losing your siblings horrifies you and rightly so, but it is for the good of the clans aswell as the ones from the forest". Fawnpaw stared at her in frustration, her anger bursting through "I can't lead a clan and why would I want to go save the clans that ruined my life" she screeched then looked shocked at her behaviour towards a StarClan warrior. "You may not like it but it has to happen. You will become Fawnstar and your deputy will be Rosepetal" she replied gently. Fawnpaw took a step back in surprise. She had been right about the she-cat. "You will complete your training then you will get your warrior name and lead them" she instructed and gestured towards the pool, "You should get back to your clan" she whispered and Fawnpaw dove in.

The water was ice cold and yet so burning hot that she just couldn't tell which, it was the strangest feeling. She resurfaced dry and normal, Tinypaw standing over her with an amused expression. Suddenly she remembered about Rosepetal and raced outside to find her, there she was, eating a thrush. She raced over and told her everything. Rosepetal looked astonished, "Until I have my name you must be leader". She looked scared but determined as she did the ceremony later that day. Every cat knew that she wasn't the actual leader but merely a standing in deputy and a few cats said that StarClan wouldn't approve but as a bright white light shone down on her when she was saying the ancient words everyone agreed.

Three moons later, the Clan was thriving and it was time for the warrior ceremonies. Rosepetal stood proudly on high-ledge beckoning for Fawnpaw to join her as the real leader was Fawnpaw and so she chose the names. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath high-ledge. Fawnpaw, Lightpaw, Birchpaw and Tinypaw have earned their warrior names, Birchpaw please come forward. Birchpaw you shall be known as Birchfall, StarClan honours your brave fighting skills and agility. Lightpaw please come forward. Lightpaw you shall be known as Lightstreak, StarClan honours your quick thinking and honesty. Tinypaw please come forward. Tinypaw you shall be known as Tinystream, StarClan honours your caring and friendly nature. Fawnpaw please step forward. Fawnpaw you shall be known as Fawnstar, we are forever under your command". She finished and bowed as the clan bowed.

"As your leader I need to make our medicine cat apprentice a full medicine cat, Rainpaw I hereby name you Rainstorm" she spoke with pride. "Lionblaze, take Lightstreak and Cherrypaw to the twoleg place and see if you can find any loners and kittypets interested in becoming a-part of Birchfall's clan. Squirrelflight, take Brambleclaw and Molepaw to the same place to look for some for Tinystream"s clan and Bumblestripe take Sorreltail and Flamepaw to find some for Lightstreak's clan" she finished.

"Wait!" she called, "We need a clan name" She called.

**Oooh cliffie, what will the clan name be? You tell me with your posts.  
>Sincerely Feather.<strong>


End file.
